


The bar

by ohmerthurcharm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Comic, Crushes, Fanart, Gay Bar, Gwaine only mentioned, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Insecure Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Love is in the Air, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Percival only mentioned, bar setting, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: (ONLY FANART)  The story behind the artwork: Arthur gets insecure after his ex-boyfriend manipulated him into not exploring being a Sub. Gwaine suggests he goes to his favorite bar to loosen up and maybe find himself a nice Dom. Lancelot convinces Merlin to go out for the night and enjoy himself, saying that there's more to life than his job which is serious and draining on most days and after losing a case where someone died on his watch, he needed a break. Merlin agrees and finds a handsome man sitting next to him at his favourite bar, he wants to talk but he's a bit shy. After reading a text from Gwaine, Arthur tries not to blush when the man next to him (who he's been dying to talk to) is looking at him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68
Collections: Bottom Arthur Fest





	The bar




End file.
